shippingfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:どうしたの?/ChaDaВселСт
Пёрлметист (англ. Pearlmethyst) — небинарный-шип между Жемчугом и Аметист в фэндоме Вселенная Стивена. Канон *Жемчуг и Аметист часто стоят близко друг к другу на миссиях или в сторонке в других видах деятельности. (иск. Во время катания в чашке в парке аттракционов в эпизоде "Serious Steven"). *В эпизоде "Cheeseburger Backpack" Аметист хватает руку Жемчуг на долю секунды, узнав, что Стивен оставил статую лунной богини дома. *В серии "Cat Fingers", Аметист превращается в Жемчуг и начинает шлепать себя сзади, как будто игриво дразня Жемчуг. *Точно так же в "So Many Birthdays" Аметист одевает колпачок на нос и тычет в нос Жемчуг, улыбаясь. *В эпизоде "Giant Woman", есть несколько сцен, в которых Аметист смеется и дразнит Жемчуг, (иск. превращаясь в акулу, Аметист пугает Жемчуг и заставляет её упасть в воду). *Исполняя их танец, чтобы слиться в опал в эпизоде "Giant Woman", Аметист продолжает трясти своим задом в сторону Жемчуг, которая быстро отводит взгляд и хмурится в раздражении. *Позже в том же эпизоде Жемчуг кажется раскаивалась, когда Аметист кричит на неё. *В серии "So Many Birthdays", Жемчуг бежит и обнимает Аметист, несмотря на то, что Аметист беспокоится за Стивена. *В эпизоде "Mirror Gem", Аметист и Жемчуг обеспокоенно смотрят друг на друга, когда Гранат приходит в ярость из-за того, что Стивен стряхивает с её лица очки. *На протяжении всей серии "Secret Team", когда Аметист и Жемчуг собирают осколки драгоценных камней, они постоянно улыбаются друг другу. **В какой-то момент эпизода Жемчуг с намёком хватает Аметист за рубашку. **Ближе к концу эпизода Жемчуг признается, что у неё никогда не должно было быть пузыря Розового Кварца, и Аметист признает, что он никогда бы не лопнул, если бы она не вторглась в личное пространство Жемчуг. *В эпизоде "Warp Tour", Аметист и Жемчуг хвалят друг друга за битву, в которой они сражались, заставляя друг друга краснеть. По совпадению, цветы на фоне этой сцены имеют форму сердца. **Прямо перед тем, как они деформируются, Жемчуг и Аметист собираются взяться за руки. Позже, когда они возвращаются, Аметист разочарованно смотрит на неё. *В эпизоде "On the Run", Жемчуг пытается утешить Аметист и в конце концов говорит: "Ты лучшее, что вышло из этого беспорядка. Я всегда думала, что ты гордишься этим," — это показывает, как сильно она заботится об Аметисте. *В эпизоде "On the Run", Аметист обнимает Жемчуг. Жемчуг выглядит удивленной и краснеет, прежде чем в ответ обнять её. *В эпизоде "Marble Madness", Аметист хотела обнять Жемчуг, вся покрытая слизью. Она преследует Жемчуг, крича: "Иди сюда, Жемчуг! Я хочу тебя, Жемчуг!". Слизь попала Жемчуг в рот, несмотря на то, что Аметист стояла на уровне груди. **Позже, когда Жемчуг сказала: "Мне это совсем не нравится", Аметист согласилась с ней и сказала: "Я вроде как с Жемчуг в этом". *В эпизоде "Jail Break", когда Стивен подбегает к Жемчуг и Аметист, чтобы выпустить их из клеток, Жемчуг и Аметист прижимаются друг к другу. *In "Full Disclosure", after celebrating their "win", Amethyst picks up Pearl hugging her and moving her from side to side repeatedly. *In "Reformed", Amethyst's second regeneration to look like Pearl, mocking her and how she must have everything organized, and how Pearl is highly intelligent. At the end of the episode, Pearl hugs Amethyst and tells her that her new regeneration is better than her previous one. *In "Story for Steven", young Pearl takes responsibility for young Amethyst. *In "Keeping it Together", when Amethyst said, "I'm gonna bop her good!" Pearl replied, "I'll help." *In "Chille Tid", Amethyst calls Pearl "Pierogi," which is Polish for "dumpling." *In "Cry for Help", when Garnet found out that it was Pearl who rebuilt the Communication Hub, Amethyst went out of her way to defend Pearl because she knew how Pearl felt. She understood why Pearl felt the need to fuse with Garnet. And the first time they rode Lion to the Communication Hub, Pearl had her arms wrapped around Amethyst's waist. *In "Keystone Motel", Amethyst and Pearl are seen near the end of the episode speaking closely to one another. Amethyst also has her hand on Pearl's lap in a comforting manner, and her hair away from both her eyes. When they're interrupted her hair drops back into place while she's quickly removing her hand away from Pearl. * In "When it Rains", Amethyst is resting her hand on Pearl and when she asks a seemingly dumb question Pearl responds politely and caringly. In any earlier season, Pearl would have likely yelled at Amethyst. * In "Back to the Barn" Amethyst repeatedly shouts and cheers on Pearl throughout the episode, and cheers the loudest when Pearl punches Peridot to show that she's proud of being a Pearl. Pearl also uses Amethyst's phrase "Go kick her in the butt!" when she is about to attack Peridot. At the end, Amethyst hugs Pearl and later asks If they can go wrestling. *In "Too Far", Amethyst seems a bit remorseful when Pearl doesn't react to her tungsten joke. *Before Peridot tries to get Amethyst's attention, Amethyst is speaking to Pearl with both of them smiling at each other. *In the episode "Steven's Birthday", Pearl and Amethyst are seen dancing together. *When Lion teleports the Crystal Gems and Peridot to the Moon Base in "It Could've Been Great", Pearl's arms are wrapped around Amethyst's chest. *In "Message Received", when Peridot escapes the barn causing the Diamond Communicator to be catapulted away Pearl and Amethyst catch it together while smirking. *In "Log Date 7 15 2", Pearl and Amethyst smirk to one another before flawlessly fusing into Opal, who never unfuses during the duration of the episode. *In "Steven VS. Amethyst", Pearl appears to be highly concerned about what happened between her and Jasper which caused her to regenerate. *In "Back to the Moon", while shapeshifted as Jasper, Amethyst pats Pearl's rear in a suggestive manner. *In "Know Your Fusion", Pearl hugs Amethyst and tells her how she was a good influence on Steven, and Amethyst blushes. *In "Last One Out of Beach City", Pearl decided to go out to the rock show just because Amethyst wanted to go there until it was cancelled. Amethyst seemed very elated and surprised when Pearl decided to go to the concert. *After Pearl dresses up as a human, Amethyst states she is looking good. *Amethyst cheers Pearl on after she breaks the law. *Throughout the whole episode, Amethyst kept complimenting Pearl about how cool and hardcore she is. *When Pearl decides to go talk to Mystery Girl, Amethyst seems quite worried about how she might get rejected, and also appears to be a bit jealous about the girl. *At the end of the episode, Amethyst is shown to be really happy after the girl gives Pearl her phone number, and calls Pearl a rock star and cheers on her. *In "Gem Karaoke", Amethyst shakes her rear at Pearl while singing. Fanon On AO3, Pearlmethyst is the most written ship for Amethyst and the second most written ship for Pearl. It is also the fourth most written ship in the Steven Universe (Cartoon) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Amethyst/Pearl tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Gallery Screenshots Pearlmethyst Dance.gif Pearlmethyst Look.gif Pearl And Ame Hug.gif Pearlmethyst Keystone Motel.png Pearlmethyst Back To The Barn.gif P You Were HARDCORE.png Pearlmethyst Party.png Pearlmethyst Fusion Dance.gif Know Your Fusion Pearl And Amethyst.png Pearlmethyst Touch.png Yeaaah P.png Fan Art Gooey Pearlmethyst.png Pearlmethyst.jpg Young Pearlmethyst.png Pearlmethyst Huggles.png Pearlmethyst Cuddle.jpg Pearl and Amethyst by Lauren Zuke.png PearlXAmythestDrawing.jpg Tumblr osejvcXyiS1v70jdzo1 540.jpg en:Pearlmethyst